


No ❤️

by Taiga_Kageyama



Category: Original Work
Genre: My First AO3 Post, Other, i love Tobio so should you, im legit dying, please help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taiga_Kageyama/pseuds/Taiga_Kageyama
Summary: Ahh





	No ❤️

Hello please give me recommendations like i'm dying over here


End file.
